


Тайрон Пайнс

by Lena013



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Physics, Triple Falls
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: [Triple Falls AU] Тайрон обладал одной удивительной чертой, разительно отличавшей его от брата с сестрой: он самостоятельно попадал в крупные неприятности и успевал выходить из них до того как кто-нибудь заподозрил что-то неладное.





	Тайрон Пайнс

Когда родители говорят, что всё лето они проведут в неком городке Гравити Фоллс, то Тайрон, на пару с сестрой, радуется на фоне ворчливого брата. Диппер не проникся внезапной поездкой со сроком во все летние каникулы. Мэйбл собрала целый чемодан со свитерами и еще больший с пометкой «по мелочи». Тайрон собирался вдумчиво и в кратчайшие сроки: даже если что-то забудет, всегда можно спросить брата или сестру, пожимает плечами он.

Хижина чудес восхищает их всех. Дедушка-дядя Стэн ворчливый — немного, самую малость — но достаточно дружелюбно их встретил. Он поселил их на чердаке: Диппер занял кровать справа, Мэйбл слева, а Тайрон, не без помощи своих «половинок» и привлеченного к доброму делу Зуса, на обустроенной крепко сделанной полке с матрасом над подоконником.

— Ну… — протянул мальчик, оглядывая конструкцию, — пока не отвалится — спать можно! — радостно закончил он, и Мэйбл его поддержала, пока Диппер закручивал последние болты. И они ушли есть, обсуждая, что будут делать этим летом.

А потом всё настолько закрутилось, что Тайрону казалось, что он один не успевает за происходящим: влюбчивость Мэйбл, Венди, дневник, зомби, гномы, какая-то свадьба — Тай честно пытался уследить за сменяющимися кадрами жизни, хоть как-то над ним подумать, но не успевал, и приходилось действовать по интуиции.

_Ни дня без приключения._

Роботизированное чудовище в озере, ожившая видеоигра, малыш Гидеон, Летоуин — и Тайрон решил плыть по течению, вклиниваясь, где сможет. Тогда их истории начали разделяться. С Мэйбл он пережил месть оживших ромашек, из которых они плели венки, встречу с настоящими вампирами и последующими миниатюрными обжигающими солнцами, которыми те питались, а ведь всего не упомнишь. С Диппером было и легче, и сложнее; брат, как будто специально, мог говорить только о двух вещах: дневник и Венди. Чуть позже к этому невероятному списку, исключительно по мнению Тая Пайнса, прибавилась маленькая одержимость Диппера: «Автор дневников». Да, их уже несколько! Братьям приходилось преодолевать стихию, заблудится внутри шкафа дяди Стэна, сразиться с головными уборами, чуть не умереть в библиотеке за испорченную книгу и ночами сидеть над дневником, пока Мэйбл не кинет в них подушку и не разгонит спать.

Когда каждый из тройняшек нашёл себе компанию, друзей, даже врагов, то их пути могли на несколько часов в день расходиться. _И этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы умереть три раза, дважды заключить сделку с демонами и восемь раз сойти с ума._

Тайрон обладал одной удивительной чертой, разительно отличавшей его от брата с сестрой: он самостоятельно попадал в крупные неприятности и успевал выходить из них до того как кто-нибудь заподозрил что-то неладное.

Он был на обратной стороне луны и ел виноградное мороженое с карамельной подливкой. Он гулял по «смертельно-опасно-убирайтесь-пока-ноги-есть» лесу и его чуть не съел полутаракан-полузаяц — или полузаяц-полутаракан? Тайрон так и не разобрался, вроде бы это две разные расы. Он был внутри РПГ игры, и ему чуть-чуть не прилетела пуля в лоб. Он знакомился с удивительными существами, которые его хотели то ли съесть, то ли пожаловаться на проблемы, а иногда обыграть его в покер — он брат Мэйбл, у оборотней не было шансов. Он подружился с летучей белкой черного окраса с рыжими пятнами и та всегда рядом с ним.

_И всё в одиночку._

Он пропускал много важный — действительно очень важных — событий с его братом и сестрой. Он пропустил распределение комнаты и перемещения сознаний из тела в тело, что по итогу дядя Стэн решил отдать комнату тому-кто-его-сегодня-не-бесил. Тай не совсем понял, что случилось, он бы не отказался съесть даже Пухлю, а потом всю жизнь извиняться перед Мэйбл. Тайрон поправил свою грязную зеленую толстовку, потряс кепку, незаметно отряхнул от пыли и грязи штаны, и широко улыбнулся дяде, поблагодарив его. Всё тело ныло от только приобретенных синяков в беготне от вырвавшихся демонов, когда тот по глупости сорвал красивую бумажечку.

Тайрон Пайнс мучается от кошмаров два раза в неделю, просыпается, падая с кровати, и встречает рассвет на крыше, укутавшись в одеяло со звездочками, теплой кружкой какао в правой руке и финским ножом, крепко зажатым в левой ладони.

Днём он весел, шутит с братом и Венди, заплетает сестре косички и готов даже полистать с ней любимые её журналы, смотрит вместе с дядей его любимые шоу и сериалы и без возражений может сходить на кухню, принести что-то из еды, когда Стэн «попросит».

Тайрон не помнит обид, старается не грустить, часто улыбается и покупает себе вместительный рюкзак, с которым не расстается. В нём всегда есть место для вкусняшек на перекус, для всяких примочек Диппера и для компактного спального мешка на случай внезапного похищения разумными кротами, побега от них и ночёвки в пещере.

В последнее время его _личных_  приключений стало _слишком много_. Будто его прокляли, а он и не заметил.

Тайрон заводит себе ежедневник в линеечку и заполняет его увиденным только им: рисунки корявые и неточные, а надписи цветными ручками написаны задом наперед — на всякий случай.

_Иногда ему кажется, что за ним кто-то следит._  Из-за этого чувства он достал из рюкзака нож и переложил в карман толстовки.

Тайрон Пайнс шутит над самим собой и своей развившейся паранойей, не замечая сгущающиеся вокруг него тени.

Тайрон честно хочет всё рассказать своим «половинкам», но что-то, будто покалывание в затылке, говорит ему этого не делать. И это не ложь, убеждает себя он, никто ведь не спрашивал!

Тайрон шутит всё меньше, но всегда рядом с Мэйбл и Диппером, которые пока ещё ничего не заметили. В конце концов, это не первый раз, когда Тай впадает в меланхолию — для подростков это вообще характерно! А ему в радость, что он может избежать этого разговора.

Половина лета позади: Мэйбл грустит по поводу своих любовных романов, Диппер отчаянно пытается понять кто такой автор, а Таю нужна вторая тетрадка, в этот раз больше сорока восьми листов и много цветных карандашей. Тайрон находит странную закономерность: по всему Гравити Фоллс на стенах домов, обоев, полу написаны разные символы. Всегда разные, изредка повторяющееся — и Тайрон обязан их зарисовать, кто знает, может, это послание от инопланетян? Вдохновившись Автором дневников, о котором слышит двенадцать часов в сутки, Тайрон рисует на белой обложке своей новой толстой тетрадки круг внутри которого знак вопроса — зелёным и розовым цветами. Подумав, дописывает инициалы чёрной ручкой.

Тай осторожен и внимателен. Он рисует последовательно, аккуратно, сосредоточенно, так как не рисовал никогда в своей жизни — а потом пропадает гравитация. На стене символы светятся синим цветом.

Вновь события полетели с бешеной скоростью: ФБР, правительственные агенты, арест дяди Стэна и просто смехотворные обвинения, взятие под стражу свиньи и белки, их хотят отвести домой — у Тая даже рюкзак попытались изъять, тогда он вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой. Интуиция говорила — _нет, вопила_  — что никто не должен увидеть его тетрадки. Агенты оставили в покое неуравновешенного парня, а Диппер с Мэйбл взволнованно на него смотрели, пока их заталкивали в машину.

— Потом объясню, — только и сказал он, отвернувшись к окну.

_Ему_  нельзя уезжать из города. Не _им_ , а именно ему. С Тайроном Пайнсом что-то не так, наконец, признались сами себе все этой машине, когда он заявил с горящими глазами, что ему жизненно важно остаться. Диппер даже не уверен был, что его напугало больше: поведение брата или внезапно появившийся за одно движение у него нож; не менее красноречивый взгляд в сторону федерального служащего не оставлял никаких сомнений — _здесь конкретно что-то не так._

Благо Мэйбл спровоцировала аварию самостоятельно, так, что все остались живы, а Тайрон тряхнул головой и стал прежним.

— Что? — совершенно искренне спросил он, видя настороженные и перепуганные взгляды брата и сестры. А потом, будто вспомнив, нервно улыбнулся. — Обещаю, я потом объясню. Но, пожалуйста, поверьте мне: вы должны идти к дяде Стэну, а мне надо… — он делает несколько шагов в другую сторону, в лес, — мне правда надо идти…

— Тай! — порывается сделать шаг к нему Диппер, но брат жестом просит остановиться.

— Я всё объясню позже, — он говорит настолько чётко и уверенно, что не верить невозможно. А потом Тайрон сбегает. Остается только поверить ему.

Мэйбл и Диппер пытались бежать за ним, но у их брата феноменальный опыт в прятках и побегах. Близнецы переглядываются и ставят себе первоочередную задачу, после спасения дяди Стэна, найти и выяснить, что с Таем.

Тайрон Пайнс считает, что для двенадцатилетнего у него слишком много проблем и его слишком часто хотят убить. Самое смешное, что у него нет определенных врагов, как Гидеон у дяди, Пасифика у Мэйбл или Билл у Диппера — Тайрон будто сражается против всей аномальщины города. Он на ходу достает гелевую ручку и тетрадь, подбегая к первому дому, который еще не проверял на наличие запечатленных кем-то символов. Тайрон поскальзывается на ровном месте и чуть не ударяется лбом об бетонную стену. Гравитация исчезает и именно это спасает Тая от новой шишки. Отталкиваясь от стены, придерживая кепку одной рукой, он видит новое свечение на уровне второго этажа и летит к нему. Тайрон открывает тетрадку.

Вся тетрадь светится и Тайрону резко становится плохо. Гравитация возвращается, и мальчик не совсем удачно падает на газон, он может поклясться, что в его боку что-то подозрительно щёлкнуло.

Внезапно голова взрывается болью. Тай давится вздохом. Тайрон видит то, чего не должен знать ни один человек. Тайрон Пайнс знает, _что_ происходит с Гравити Фоллс.

_Нельзя открывать портал._

Первое что ему хочется сделать — выругаться как полноценный взрослый. Жаль возраст не тот, подходящих эпитетов нет, да и прохожие скоро набегут — а ведь ситуация критическая. Тайрон с трудом поднимается, поправляет кепку, злобно смотрит на тетрадь, подхватывает её с земли, достает другую — _первую, в линеечку с корявыми рисунками_  — и бежит, спотыкаясь, к Хижине чудес. Главное  успеть.

Тайрон понимает, что не успел, лишь свернув к нужной дороге, когда гравитация исчезла на пару минут. Тай хватается за ветку дерева, чтобы его не унесло в небо, и крепко держит тетрадки, чувствуя, словно прямо здесь и сейчас разверзнется Ад.

— Чёрт… — шипит он, в очередной раз за сегодня плюхнувшись на землю, и, решительно вставая, бредёт к дому.

Тайрон никогда не был умнее и начитаннее Диппера, не был веселее и энергичнее Мэйбл — он был странной смесью их обоих, всегда занимая нейтралитет в случае ссор. Он всегда хорошо ладил с людьми, любил множество вещей и был будто под копирку. _Правду лучше не знать, да?_

Тайрон проходит мимо Хижины чудес, потому что теперь его путь лежал дальше. Он лишь вырывает листок из одной тетрадки и пишет короткую записку: _«Диппер, прошу, позаботься о тетрадках — не сжигай, просто спрячь. Мэйбл, помоги ему»._  Ручка дрогнула.

_«Люблю вас»._

Тайрон тихонько свистит и к нему на плечо тут же спускается его питомец. Он внутренне гордиться, что его белку ничем не проймешь, аж от агентов ФБР сбежала. Тай прячет тетрадки под землей, обвязывает вокруг ошейника питомца записку и просить _потом_  рассказать обо всём этом Дипперу и Мэйбл. Нет времени пробиваться через всю эту армию спецназа. Нет времени прощаться. Нет времени на сомнения.

Тайрон чувствует как «интуиция» ведёт его, мягко держа за руку, через лес, через всевозможные опасности, которые просто исчезли. Кажется, что тени сдвигались к нему с каждым невыносимо трудным шагом.

О, как это было несправедливо! Даже дядя Стэн не нашёлся бы чего-то едкого по этому поводу сказать.

Тайрону всего двенадцать лет, а ему кажется, что он в один миг повзрослел и состарился. Возможно, так и есть, рядом с пространственным разломом всё может быть. Символы сказали ему многое. Разлом правда может расколоть планету на части. _Конец света._  Тай нервно усмехнулся, во все глаза смотря в воронку, в которой отражалось _всё-и-ничего._  Этот портал был здесь всегда, периодически проявлял активность, заражая аномалиями всю местность, а потом пришёл какой-то гений, который решил, что умнее всех, и взялся исследовать то, чего до конца не понимал. _Нельзя открывать и закрывать портал, когда тебе будет угодно._  Либо ты что-то получаешь из него, либо он от тебя. Иначе — никак.

Иначе — апокалипсис за пару минут.

Тайрон Пайнс искренне надеется, что всё это не зря. Тайрон скрипит зубами от обиды и крепче сжимает рукоять ножа. Это чертовски несправедливо. Это чертовски глупо, что двенадцатилетний мальчик должен спасать мир и исправлять ошибки взрослых. Очень не хватает взрослого плохого слова, чтобы всё описать. Тайрон чувствует, как портал притягивает его к себе и нисколько не сопротивляется.

Он не вернётся — за это придётся отдать ещё чью-то душу.

Оно того не стоит. Хорошо, что об этом никто не узнает.

Тайрон Пайнс жалеет лишь о том, что не потратил ещё минуту на более ёмкое письмо.


End file.
